1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conveyor systems and the like, and particularly to a conveyor belt monitor incorporating several sensors monitoring the condition of the belt and the load on the belt to provide the operator with sufficient time to correct the problem prior to belt breakage or other damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conveyor belt systems are used for relatively local transport of a wide variety of goods and materials, and operations are generally highly dependent upon the reliable and continuous operation of such conveyor belt systems. Many such conveyor systems have extensive lengths. Some conveyor systems used in the coal mining industry have lengths on the order of a mile from the face of the coal seam to a point where the loose coal can be loaded into a mine vehicle for further transport. When such a conveyor belt system breaks down for whatever reason, e.g., a broken belt or belt splice, spillage of loose coal onto the lower or return belt and corresponding accumulation of coal at the tail roller at the coal seam face (known in the mining industry as a “gob-out”), delivery of coal from the face of the seam comes to a complete halt, and often many hours are lost due to the time required to repair or perhaps replace the belt.
In many cases a relatively minor problem may occur that requires monitoring of the condition, with the system still being functional so long as the problem does not worsen. For example, a “gob-out” may be remedied by clearing the accumulated coal from the lower belt at the tail roller, or a slight delamination can be monitored to allow the system to continue in operation so long as the delamination does not worsen. In such cases it is far more efficient to continue operation of the conveyor belt system, rather than shutting down the entire system unnecessarily.
Thus a conveyor belt monitor solving the aforementioned problems is desired.